The present invention relates to uses of para-acyloxycyclohexyl alkylcarboxylates defined according to the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 acyl and R.sub.2 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials including perfume compositions, colognes, perfumed articles, foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes, medicinal products, chewing tobaccos, smoking tobaccos and smoking tobacco articles.
In the perfumery art there is a considerable need for substituents having sweet raspberry, strawberry, jasmine-like and woody ionone aroma with anise-like, lilac, basil, raspberry and valerian-like undertones. By the same token, blueberry-like, cherry, sweet fruity, fresh raspberry and raspberry kernel-like aroma and taste profiles are highly desirable in improving the flavor and/or aroma of foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products, toothpastes and chewing tobaccos. Fruity and hay-like and sweet notes are desirable in tobacco flavoring compositions and substitute smoking tobacco flavoring compositions in the main stream and the side stream on smoking and prior to smoking.
A limited amount of such materials that give rise to the foregoing properties are available from natural sources, but the natural materials are subject to wide variations in quality, are expensive and are often in critically short supply. In addition, there is continuing search for food flavor compositions which can vary, fortify, modify, enhance, augment or otherwise improve the flavor and/or aroma of foodstuffs, medicinal products, toothpastes and chewing gums. To be satisfactory, such compositions should be stable, non-toxic and blendable with other ingredients to provide their own unique flavor and aroma nuances without detracting from the co-ingredients. Preferably, such compositions should be naturally occurring or present in natural foodstuffs so that their ingestible safety can be readily recognized. These materials should be capable of being synthesized in a simple and economical manner. The need for safe flavors in the berry fruit flavor area especially the raspberry area, winey area, juice area (more especially grape, tea and mimosa) is well known particularly in the ice cream and yogurt flavor areas. More specifically, there is a need for the development of non-toxic materials which can replace natural materials not readily available having blueberry, cherry, sweet fruity, fresh raspberry and raspberry kernel-like aroma and taste nuances.
Compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR4## are known in the prior art; but not for their organoleptic utilities. Thus, the compound 4-acetoxycyclohexane carboxylic acid methyl ester is disclosed by Beilstein, E III 10, Syst. Nr. 1053/H 5-6. The compound 4-acetoxycyclohexane carboxylic acid is disclosed by Beilstein, at page 18 of E III 10, Syst. Nr. 1053/H 5-6 at page 19. The compound 4-acetoxycyclohexane carboxylic acid is disclosed by Beilstein, at page 18, of E III 10 Syst. Nr. 1053/H 5-6. 4-Hydroxycyclohexane carboxylic acid itself is also disclosed by Beilstein, at page 18 of E III 10 Syst. Nr. 1053/H 5-6. 4-Hydroxycyclohexane carboxylic acid esters are disclosed in United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 1,114,018 assigned to Asahi Chemical Industry Company Ltd.
4-Hydroxycyclohexane carboxylic esters are also disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application 75/08077 (abstracted at Chem. Abstract, Vol. 83, 113769q (assigned to Toyobi Company Ltd.).
Nothing in the prior art discloses or infers the organoleptic utilities of the uses of para-acyloxycyclohexyl alkylcarboxylates of our invention.